Brotherly Betrayal
by Lake Paul
Summary: Jake Paul just wants to live his life. His brother Logan Paul has very different ideas about that, the main one being that he loves him and will do whatever it takes to get dat ass. Forced into an uncomfortable situation, what will Jake do with this knowledge?
1. What the Fuck, Bro?

"Look at that sleeping cutie!"

"He's not normally like that."

"He looks so _precious_!"

"Shut the fuck up already."

A pause.

"You're just jealous cause he's getting all the attention right now, aren't you?"

"I'll be getting plenty of _attention_ once it's all ready."

"Mnnnng...?"

"Oh shit he's waking up! Give him more!"

"Sweetie, he's already had-"  
"I don't fucking care how much he's had already. He's my brother, so that means he can take a lot. Just get him the fuck back to sleep."

"Okaaaay, jeeze."

Mumbling. Rummaging.

"L-Logannnnnnggg?" The words barely audible.

Silence. Sharp pain. Sleep.

He was aware, though barely just. Maybe he was still asleep. He felt funny though. Could you feel in dreams? Like, actually feel? Like, was any of this for real, or not? Parts of him hurt, especially his brain. It was so foggy. Had he drunk too much? He was pretty good at drinking so he didn't think so. Why was he feeling like he couldn't move his body then?

"Uhhnnngggg."

Wow, had that come from _him_? It didn't sound like him, but at the same time it did. Stupid.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

Now _that_ he recognized. It was Logan, which meant that this was a prank he wasn't in on, or something.

"Mnnnng." He couldn't quite force the words out, moaning stupidly instead.

"Jake, wake the fuck up, we're ready for you."

"Lnnngggnnngg." It was getting frustrating not being able to do anything. He was at Logan's mercy, which usually wasn't a good thing.

"I told you we gave him too much! He's never going to wake up now." Jake didn't recognize that voice. It sounded stereotypically gay.

"No, I'll get him up." Logan again. Jake tried forcing his eyes open, which was met with a bit of success. Through his eyelashes he could see some colors now, and it was mostly bright white. Daytime. He was on a bed, but something wasn't right.

"Wake UP!"

Pain jolted through his cheek, the adrenaline so familiar to him coursing through him. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked rapidly.

"Whuuttt fuccc." He still sounded like a fucking retard. Stupid brain, wake up!

Another slap to his face and Jake managed to focus his eyes. Logan was standing over him, grinning.

"Lognnn?" he asked, not prepared for whatever fucking prank he was about to be subjected to.

"There you are, fuck. Need another slap?" Logan sounded happy, but that wasn't unusual.

"You guys really do run on adrenaline don't you? Kinda hot."

"Shut the fuck up Terry."

"Just saying."

Jake blinked blearily around, slowly recognizing his own room. There was Logan right next to his bed, and two other dudes he didn't know. One had a camera on a tripod, pointed at him. He looked back at his older brother, just noticing that he didn't have a shirt on. Also not unusual. As feeling began to return to the rest of his body though, Jake realized that he was completely naked. He immediately tried to press his legs together, but they didn't move. He lifted his head. His legs were tied to the bed posts. A little panic set in and he looked up. His wrists were handcuffed to the bed as well. He looked at Logan, eyes wide.

"Whut the fuck?" was all he could manage.

"You know how we're always looking for ways to get tons of views?"

"Yeah...?" Whatever it was, Jake already didn't like it.

"Well, I'm gonna fuck you."

It didn't process for a moment. Logan had fucked him up a lot of times before, and he'd fucked Logan up before too. They'd fucked each other over many times before, so what was different about this time?

"Yeah?"

Logan grinned and glanced at the two other guys in the room. Jake looked more closely at them. One was looking very stereotypically gay with bright colors and booty shorts and so on, and the camera guy just looked like a regular good looking guy.

"He doesn't get it! How fucking stupid are you, bro?!"

Familiar resentment cut with insecurity welled up. "I'm not stupid!" He was quickly regaining his ability to speak in complete sentences, though his brain was still foggy. As even more feeling returned to his body, he realized that he was a bit tingly and warm? He was naked though, so maybe his body was blushing. Not like he had anything to hide of course. He just didn't like random dudes staring at his junk.

"Don't say anything. I'm just going to do," Logan said to the two dudes, leaving Jake's side and walking around to the end of the bed. Jake raised his head to look at him, face calm. Inside he was confused and a little hurt, since this prank seemed to be a bit too much.

"What the fuck are you doing? We haven't talked about doing anything like this." His voice came out a bit weaker than he would have liked.

"No duh. You wouldn't have agreed to it if we talked about it." Logan was standing between Jake's spread legs, stupid grin on his face again. Jake tried to glare at him but it was hard with being naked.

"Bro, you know I try to work with you."

Logan leaned forward, making Jake's heart race in fear a little. He scrunched up his face to appear angry rather than scared. Logan crawled up over him to they were face to face. Jake was getting _really _uncomfortable.

"Would you have agreed to let me put my dick in you?" Logan whispered, staring straight down into Jake's eyes. He stared back up, heart racing faster.

"What the FUCK bro?!" Jake exclaimed after a second, feeling more confident in expressing anger. Logan just laughed.

"I didn't think so! See Jakey boy, you can get a lot of views and money making porn-"

"Then go do that with some chicks, you fucking faggot!" Fear was trying very hard to overwhelm anger, so Jake hung even more tightly to it.

"Who says I haven't already done that?"

"...What?" Now Jake was just stumped. His brother had done porn before?!

"That_is_ fun, let me tell you. But I gotta keep it interesting. What's more interesting than me fucking you?" Logan pointed between them and sat up on Jake's stomach, pressing the younger brother into the bed a little and straining his restraints.

"Whatever this fucking prank is, stop it! You can't put it on youtube, it'll be demonetized!" Jake said. He had been trying to move his limbs with little success until now, but he could start to feel tingling in his fingers and toes. If he could just somehow get free...

"This ain't goin' on youtube, bro." Logan settled between Jake's legs. "Alright guys, start filming. Tell me what to do when it doesn't look right," he said. He ran a hand down his chest, giving Jake what he could only assume was supposed to be a sexy look. He slid the hand down into his pants, licking his lips. Jake's face morphed into a grimace and he scrunched his eyes closed.

"What the _fuck_. Stop it! You're not sexy you ugly motherfucker!"

Logan pulled his cock, which was already hard, out of his pants and began to stroke it.

It was only then that Jake realized that this was _actually_ happening. He'd never seen his brother's dick before, aside from when they were little. To see it now, all hard and between his legs made Jake full on panic. Another shot of adrenaline went through him and he thrashed.

"WHAT THE FUCK! GET OFF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M NOT A GAY FAGGOT YOU FUCKING PERVERTED MOTHERFUCKER!"

Logan tucked himself back in and threw himself on Jake, who just struggled even harder. He sat on him and pulled an arm back, throwing his whole weight into a punch straight to Jake's face. The younger brother cried out in pain, dazed for a second.

"Hahaha, you're so weak!" Logan said, pulling back for another punch. Jake blinked blearily up at Logan just in time to see the fist for a second time before it collided with his face. He felt his lip split and saw a few drops of blood fly. The sight seemed to ignite Logan, for he began to pummel Jake with blows. He laughed and laughed, and it was all Jake could hear. He balled his own hands into fists and pulled as hard as he could, but all it accomplished was to dig the cuffs into his wrists.

Consciousness was slipping, sounds were deadened, vision was blurred again. Jake felt his body slowly give up and his head fell to one side.

"-WANT TO DO THIS TODAY!"

"Oh yeah, fuck haha." Jake felt the weight of Logan lift from him and then cold wetness on his face. It stung after a second and he groaned in pain.

"That felt so good though. I've wanted to just wail on him for so long. He can put up a pretty good fight if he's not tied up though."

"I hope you got it out of your system. It'll be much more believable now I guess. Hmm, there you go sweetie, most of the blood is gone, but you're gonna look like you got run over by a car."

Jake opened his eyes to see the gay dude standing over him with a first aid kit. He lifted his head to see Logan between his legs again, grinning. Fear shot through him and his balled his fists, his whole body tensing. He started shaking, however, and it was very obvious.

"Aw, little bro scared? If you weren't such a bitch I wouldn't have to teach you a lesson. Look, just let me do my thing and I won't beat the shit out of you again, right?"

"No! You can't do this to me Logan. You're my _brother_!"

"That's why I _have_ to do this to you. So shut up now unless you're moaning my name." Logan pulled his dick out again, which was still looking rock hard. Did he fucking get off on violence? Jake wouldn't be surprised. "I'm not fucking moaning anyone's name and you're not going to put that nasty thing in me," Jake said, glaring at Logan.

"Oh, are you jealous?" Logan said, jutting out his bottom jaw and raising his hips so Jake could have a full view of his dick.

"NO!"

"I know you are. Big brother, big dick amirite? Okay so, Terry here uhh... prepared you," Logan said, throwing his head towards the stereotypical gay guy. Terry smiled and did a little wave. "So you're good to go. They wanted me to fuck you with like toys and shit first to get you ready for all this," Logan said, stroking his cock again. "But I figured we should just go for it! So that's what we're gonna do. Hold on little bro!" Logan pressed up against Jake's ass, putting his hands on his thighs.

"LOGAN, FUCK OFF! I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!" Jake screamed, panic setting in again. He was breathing heavily and he could feel his face starting to swell up. He also wanted to murder Logan at the moment and as soon as he could get free, he would.

"Okay, here we go," Logan murmured, ignoring Jake. He placed his cock up against Jake and pushed his hips forward. Jake inhaled sharply as he felt Logan's dick against him. This was a prank, this was a prank, this was a prank this was a prank this was a prank thiswasaprankthiswasaprank-

The head forced itself in.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Jake screamed, trying with almighty determination to free himself.

"Ahhhh yeah, keep doing that, you're getting more in!" came Logan's oddly cheerful voice.

"_LOGAN_!" Jake screeched, not caring how pathetic he sounded.

"Oooh fuck, you're so tight bro! Fuuuuuuck."

"Stop, stop, STOP!"

Logan didn't stop; he pushed in farther. His grip on Jake's legs tightened and he grinned. "Hold on bro," he said before shoving himself all the way in suddenly. Jake cried out in pain and thrashed, but Logan just laughed.

"Fuuuck, keep moving like that! Keep doing it!"

"F-fuck you Logan. I hate you," Jake said, feeling the pricklings of weak tears at the corners of his eyes. It wasn't just the physical pain that brought them; his trust for Logan had evaporated in an instant. He had always had that fierce brotherly loyalty, but this was too much.

Logan ignored him and began thrusting. "Oooh fuck, this feels so fucking good!"

"Logan, nnggg." Jake was quieter now, trying to block out the noise of Logan slapping against him. This must be a dream. He still felt funny, after all. What had happened? They were at a party and he was having a good time, but then Logan came around and he drank some more with him and then he …. didn't remember. What was that all about? He couldn't have been _that_ drunk, could he?

A slap to his face brought Jake out of his thoughts and Logan's face was there looming over him.

"Pay attention, idiot."

"Hun, he's not hard. Let me fix that real quick," Terry said, and slid up next to Jake.

"Fuck you Terry," Jake said with all the force he could, considering his situation.

"Girl don't blame me. I'm just a hired hand," Terry said, scoffing. He pulled out something and shoved it straight up Jake's nose. He involuntarily inhaled deeply. Terry watched him as he started to immediately feel better. He relaxed a little, though he was trying hard to glare.

"Whut the fuuuuckkk," Jake moaned. Pain seemed to be lifting off of him to be replaced with something else.

"Did you just give my baby brother more drugs?"

The tone made Jake look up at Logan, who was glaring at Terry.

"Yes? I know what I'm doing, don't worry. We use this all the time. Now, keep going and I'll work on that scrumptious looking cock," Terry said eagerly, pushing Logan's chest back a little so he could hover over Jake's dick.

"Whut... shit. Fuk. I-I feel weird," Jake murmured. He blinked and shook his head, looking up at the ceiling. Now his head didn't hurt, but it was all fuzzy and nice feeling. His body was hot too, and now-

"OH FUCKKKK!" Jake cried as Terry engulfed his cock with his mouth. His hips thrust on their own, which set Logan to moving again.

"Keep doing that, fuck!"

"_Logan_!" Jake moaned. He looked up at his brother with his lips parted and face flush. Logan didn't say anything, but he seemed to stare directly into Jake's soul. Terry used his mouth expertly, better than anyone else that had ever blew Jake, and soon he was hard. Logan had never stopped, though he slowed down and rolled his hips at a leisurely pace.

With an audible 'pop', Terry slid off Jake's dick. The younger brother shuttered as the room temperature air hit it after that warm mouth. He was feeling horny as fuck now and he hated it and he wanted to fucking destroy Terry and Logan and that fucking camera guy, but he also wanted to fuck someone's brains out.

"Logannnn, fuuuuck, get your dick outtameeeeennnnggg." Jake's pleas weren't very effective as they came out breathy and desperate sounding. Logan dug his fingers into Jake's thighs.

"No chance. I'm gonna fuck you so hard and you're gonna moan my fucking name bitch." It sounded more like a threat than anything, but Jake was caring less and less about anything other than his brother and his fucking hard dick.

Before Jake could reply, Logan began to _thrust_. It shook the bed and made it squeak, it hurt so bad but so good. Jake closed his eyes tightly and balled his fists, feeling his body shaking from the effort of trying to stay tense and not allow Logan to hurt him more. Little moans escaped from Jake here and there until he was moaning in earnest, each sound more frantic than the last. His cock was so hard and it was just bouncing there!

"Come on Jake, I'm not gonna let you cum until you moan my name!" Logan said, and took a hold of the head of Jake's dick.

"LOGAN!" Jake cried, automatically trying to move away from the offending hand.

"No, not like that. Come on, bro."

"Nnnoooooo!" Jake was losing. He was getting close, but Logan suffocating his dick was pushing him in the other direction.

"Jake."

The younger brother snapped his gaze up to the meet the steely blue of the older. They stared at each other for a second and then Logan fell forward onto Jake. Their bodies were flush and Jake gasped as his dick got squished between them. Logan locked his arms under and around the back of Jake's tied ones, bringing their faces close. Jake just stared in confusion and surprise, while Logan grinned.

He leaned down.

Logan kissed Jake tenderly.

Jake's eyes widened in surprise and then fluttered closed as Logan moved his hips again. He deepened the kiss, and Jake did too. They pulled back and then went right back in, kissing hard now and biting at each other's lips. Logan fucked Jake slowly as they tasted each other. The older brother pulled up and Jake held onto his bottom lip, wanting him close, wanting him to stay.

Was it the drugs?

"Logan," Jake whispered, brown eyes pleading. Logan was silent for a moment as he continued to fuck Jake, then he looked off to the side.

"Uncuff him. Untie him."

Jake nodded, his body shivering with _antici-pation_. Terry quickly unlocked the handcuffs and untied his legs, and Jake wrapped all of his limbs around Logan. His mouth parted as he panted and looked up at his brother. They didn't say anything. Logan hugged Jake tighter and sped up. Neither noticed as the camera guy came closer and get footage of them from every angle. He got their bodies, faces, asses and dicks. Everything.

"Fuck Logan, I'm close," Jake panted.

"Me too," Logan whispered against Jake's ear.

"Uhnngg,_ Logan,_" Jake moaned. It was like a trigger for the older brother and he crushed Jake to him, fucking him mercilessly.

"LoGAn!" Jake screeched, throwing his head back against the pillows. He came, the sticky mess trapped between them. Logan cussed and his body stilled as he came in Jake. They held onto each other, the only sound their labored breaths. Jake was the first to move, falling back and shivering with exertion. Logan was quiet. He pulled out of Jake and sat back, an unreadable look on his face.

"Logan, you fucked me," Jake said with wonder. He was feeling really fuzzy now, and sleepy. He was so confused. Logan betrayed him. Time for sleep.

Logan betrayed him.

Just sleep.

This wasn't real.

Logan betrayed him, and it felt _fantastic_.


	2. It Deepens

Jake woke up with a start, breathing heavily and looking around wildly. He was in his room, in his bed.

He was alone.

What the_ fuck_?

His head hurt. His face hurt. Was that a dream? His own brother did _not_ tie him up and fuck him. Or drug him. Or make him feel so damn good. Fear and doubt and confusion pooled in Jake's stomach and he stumbled out of bed towards the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before he was heaving. Powerful contractions wracked his body. It made his face hurt even more.

"Fuck," Jake croaked between heaves. His mind was whirling in circles, not able to grasp any concrete answers. _What the fuck_. He got straight into the shower since he was still naked. He turned up the heat until the water hitting him caused his skin to steam. It hurt everywhere but mostly his beautiful face. Which wasn't looking so beautiful right now.

Jake stared at the drain unblinking for some amount of time that felt like a second and a year. The water swirled down into it, uncaring, unfeeling. What about him? What was he supposed to feel? What was he supposed to _do_?

For once Jake heard a knock on the door instead of someone just barging in. Oh yeah, he still had a life, a job, fans, money. That's what really mattered. He could focus on that. He could just tell everyone that he fell down the stairs onto his face or something.

The day passed quickly, the content was filmed. Jake heard nothing from Logan. He checked his brother's social media and saw him posting things as usual. As if it had never happened. Angrily, Jake typed up a text and hovered his thumb over the send button. He was impulsive, so it should already be sent, but he was hesitating. He read the text again.

_"__Yo wtf bro? you didn even callme 2day? WHAT THEFUCKDID U to ME?"_

Jake deleted it. He would wait for Logan to text him, to explain himself. He was not going to give in first. He was going to go along and pretend it didn't happen, either. Jake went onto his own social media and posted pictures of his beat up looking face, making up an elaborate tale about how it happened. He immediately got a hefty amount of sympathy and derision in equal measures. Usual.

The younger Paul brother looked out of a window into darkness. How had nighttime crept up so fast? He walked to the bottom of the stairs and gazed up them, suddenly feeling nervous about going back into his room. Nah, he wasn't going to sleep there tonight. Instead Jake found a large plush blanket and burrito'd himself onto a couch.

The next morning was uneventful, as far as it went for a Paul brother. Filming, pranks, stunts, PR, social media, merch. The next day was the same. He didn't have any trips planned soon, but maybe he would go somewhere. He had yet to sleep in his own bed again, and he had heard nothing from Logan at all. He was starting to get fed up with that shit. Cocooning himself in his blanket couch burrito again, Jake stared at his phone. He was willing a notification from Logan to pop up, but it didn't.

_"__WHAT THE FUCK BRO"_

Jake sent that before he could talk himself out of it. That motherfucker had better respond. Sighing, Jake flopped to the side and pulled his legs up. He switched between social medias for a while and was about to put his phone down to sleep when Logan's notification sound blared through. Jake jumped and sucked in a breath, not expecting his brother to actually get back to him in a timely manner. He quickly opened the text, but it wasn't a text. It was a video.

Again Jake hesitated. There had been a camera guy. What if it was _that_? Stupid motherfucker. Would he really send that to him?! Well, it had happened in the first place, so Jake supposed Logan wasn't above sending the evidence to him. He played the video.

He and Logan fucked. He and Logan kissed. He moaned. He came. Logan came. It was expertly edited, and both of their faces were plain to see. Logan's wasn't crazy, as Jake had thought. It was... something. The younger Paul stared blankly at his phone after it was over. If this got out, he would like, go to pervert jail or something.

But so would Logan.

So why did Logan send him this?!

_"__That didn answer myqustin fukker. WHATTHEFUCK. IM GONNA LEEKTHIS all oVER. YOU GOING TO JAILBR."_

Jake sent the text and glared at his phone for just a few seconds before Logan answered him.

_"__Bro do u rlly think thats the only version?"_

Jake's thumbs moved to reply, but then he noticed the icon for Logan typing. He waited. Another video popped up. Jake watched it. It was the same thing, but Logan's face was cut off. It was just Jake moaning, getting boned by some dude now. They took out all of the times Jake called out his brother's name too. Jake was dumbfounded. He stared at the phone and kept staring as it faded to black. After a moment, Logan's stupid notification sound again. Jake ground his teeth together and opened it.

Another video. This time both their faces were cut off and their tattoos were removed. Just two dudes going at it, moaning. What the fuck.

_"__Logan."_

_"__Here's what your gonna do."_

Jake waited.

_"__Actually cum to my house RITE NOW"_

_"__NO I NVR WA SEE U AGIN"_

_"__JAKE GET HERE OR I"M LEAKING"_

_"__FUKKKKKKKKKK"_

_"__That's what I thought. Come on over, little bitch bro!"_

Jake flung the blanket off and threw his phone across the room, screaming in frustration. The phone shattered and Jake raged more. He got into a boxing position and started to punch the walls. He punched a few holes before his fists became bloody and he stopped. He went up to his room before anyone could come out and confront him. He stripped and went through his wardrobe, throwing everything on the ground before he found an old shirt. It was pretty much from before either of them had become famous, something that Logan would recognize. Deep in his brain Jake was trying to protect himself. If Logan saw this shirt, it would remind him of his little brother and the time he helped him when he had scraped all the skin off his knees. Logan couldn't do anything to him if he remembered that, right?

Storming down to the garage, Jake got into his Lambo. He peeled out and floored it, not caring about if he got pulled over and not caring so much about traffic laws. He could probably die on the way to his brother's house, but he didn't even think about that. He didn't think about anything until he was getting waved through to Logan's house.

Shit.

His brother was in there.

Jake's shield of anger was cracking already. Still, he got out and stormed up to the door and didn't bother to knock. He flung it open and inhaled.

"YOU OWE ME A NEW PHONE MOTHERFUCKER!" He screamed, almost hoping that Logan was vlogging or something so he could ruin it. No such chance. Logan slid up from where he was sitting nearby and came right up to Jake, shoving the door closed and planting a kiss on his brother's lips at the same time.

The younger Paul was too stunned to react for a second, and by then it was too late to retaliate.

"WHAT THE FUCK. STOP DOING THIS TO ME!" Jake screamed, even angrier and louder. Logan laughed.

"Your face is looking better, bro," he said, reaching up to touch it. Jake slapped it away and threw a punch at Logan, who dodged.

"What, no love for your bro?"

"NO! NOW COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Jake lunged at Logan, who caught him. They rolled onto the ground where Jake proceeded to try to hit Logan everywhere he could. Logan was bigger and was trained just as much as he was however, so soon Logan had his stupid long legs around Jake's neck.

"Git yer fukking legs off me!" Jake choked out, gasping for breath.

"Only if you calm the fuck down, shit," Logan said. Jake didn't say anything, so Logan released him. Jake jumped to his feet, arms out in a boxing stance.

"Come on. Get up. Let's finish this."

Logan stood, but he kept his arms by his sides. "No, we're not doing that today. You're here to talk."

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KISS ME?!" Jake was getting more upset by the second. He wanted to physically rip Logan's face off and _eat it._

"Cause you're cute?" Logan said with a shrug. Jake stared at him, mouth open. Then it snapped closed and he snarled.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! STOP IT. STOP PRETENDING EVERYTHING IS FINE. IT'S NOT FINE. YOU FUCKED ME WITHOUT CONSENT!" Jake suddenly realized what that meant. He took a step back. "YOU _RAPED_ ME! _YOU RAPED ME_! _**YOU RAPED ME! YOU'RE MY BROTHER!"**_

"CALM DOWN AND I'LL EXPLAIN!" Now Logan looked mad, and that just made Jake even more mad.

"NO! YOU CAN'T JUST EXPLAIN WHY YOU RAPED SOMEONE! I FUCKING HATE YOU AND I HOPE YOU DIE!" Jake lunged again. This time there was no holding back for either of them. Jake punched Logan in the face, who then kneed him in the stomach. Jake's breath left him and he stumbled back, while Logan swept a leg under the younger brother's legs. Jake went careening onto his back, knocking the breath out of him again. Logan was on him in a second, and in a moment of panic and fear Jake just held up his arms over his face. This was too familiar, this was making him feel weird, he hated everything and everyone in the whole entire world-

The first blow landed on Jake's forearm and he curled in tighter on himself. Logan was sitting on his crotch and the weird feeling continued. Logan stopped and Jake peeked at him between his arms.

"Are you getting hard?"

The fact that Logan whispered it made it worse. The words hung in the air between them for an eternity. Jake watched as one of Logan's eyes actually got swollen and closed from the punch earlier. Jake was at half mast now. It was undeniable.

"Bro, you been thinking bout me?" Logan looked excited. He licked his lips.

Jake didn't say anything. He hated himself at this very moment, more than he ever had. He just breathed, glaring up at his older brother.

Logan leaned down, planting his hands on either side of Jake's head. They were inches apart again. Jake's heart started beating faster, betraying him. Blue eyes met brown and seemed to get lost in each other for a moment. Logan was kissing Jake again before he realized it. Jake wrapped his arms around Logan's neck, drawing him closer. Logan lay flush against him and Jake could feel his bulge now too. Fuck, what if Logan actually _liked_ Jake like that?!

Logan pulled up after a moment and they stared at each other again.

"Fuck, your eyelashes are like a girl's."

Jake's longing look snapped instantly into a glare. "Get off me," he growled, shoving Logan to the side and getting up. He turned away for a second and felt Logan engulf him from behind. Logan's dick pressed up against his ass.

"I love when you wear this shirt. I haven't seen it for a long time," Logan whispered, giving Jake goosebumps.

"I said, get off me," Jake murmured, shoving at Logan's arms. The older brother held on tighter.

"Let me fuck you. That ass is calling to me," Logan said, rolling his hips up against Jake. He reached down to grasp the younger Paul's bulge, making him gasp.

"Bro, get off me I'M NOT LETTING YOU DO THAT TO ME AGAIN." Jake struggled and Logan let go. The younger Paul whirled around to see Logan hold up his phone. One of the videos was on it.

"You know what this is. Let me fuck you or else this goes out."

Jake glared, all of his anger focusing into laser beams from his eyes, at least in his mind.

"Did I mention how much I fucking hate you?"

Logan laughed. "You have! But I know it's not true. You were moaning my name at the end last time. Follow me," the older Paul said. He started towards the nearby stairs and Jake followed silently behind him. His brother had the best goddamn blackmail of all time on him, and Jake couldn't do a thing about it.

They went to Logan's room and the older brother locked the door behind them. Jake frowned.

"Are you going to rape me again?"

"No, of course not. If you let me fuck you, I'll have them post the version where we're both cropped out."

"Post it to where?!" Jake couldn't imagine where some gay fucking shit like that would go.

"Oh, there are a few sites that feature gay porn," Logan said. He began to take off his shirt, which made Jake shutter in disgust.

"How would you know that?! Are you really actually gay? What the fuck is actually happening with all of this shit?"

Logan threw his shirt to the side. His pants were low, revealing his Squirtle tattoo. "I'm not gay. I'm bi. But not really. Just bi for you." The matter of fact way Logan said it again threw Jake off.

"Bro, look me in the eyes and say that again," Jake said. He crossed his arms over his chest with a frown. Logan smiled and looked straight into his eyes.

"Jake, I am in love with you and I am bi only for you."

The silence exploded between them, almost deafening in the lack of noise. Only the sounds of the house being a house filled in the void. Logan was still smiling, and it was a real, sincere smile. Jake could tell.

"What... you—why did-? You can't just say that. You can't _do_ that! You can't be in love with me, you stupid piece of shit!" Jake stepped forward and shoved Logan as hard as he could. The older brother cried out in surprise, but thankfully he just fell into a pile of blankets at the foot of the bed.

"JAKE! Just fucking stop for one second and let me EXPLAIN!" Logan screamed, getting back to his feet.

"Why should I listen to a rapist?!" Jake backed away as Logan came closer, though he held up his fists. They were still a little bloody and a lot bruised from earlier but he was going to punch the shit out of Logan if he had to. Jake gasped as he hit the door and he fumbled with the lock while still keeping his eyes on Logan. The older brother cornered him, pressing him up against the door and grabbing his arms.

"Loga-"

"No. Shut the fuck up and listen. After we came here to L.A. and started to do our own things, I saw a change in you. You weren't just my brother anymore. You were a famous dude. A youtube influencer. Someone who has his whole future ahead. I know I do too, but damn you grew up fast and –like, fuck." Logan stepped back and rubbed the back of his head a few times. Jake didn't move, though he relaxed a tiny bit.

Logan began pacing, not able to harness his energy. "We spent so much time apart after we got out here. We each had our own thing, right? Whenever I checked in on you, you looked more mature and like... more sexy. Me too, but damn bro. I started to feel weird whenever I saw you in person or a new pic, and I had no idea what it was. It's hard for me to like, like... you know. Connect with feelings sometimes. I ignored it. I pushed it away. But then one day you started to post pics of you in your damn underwear and one of my friends was all like 'Baby bro lookin' fine' and showed it to me as a joke and I was like 'Fuck off I'll kill you if you say that again about my little brother', and then that night I looked at that stupid picture and I-" Logan stopped moving and talking and looked at Jake again.

"What?" Jake said, scared to know the answer. This was too much, this was wrong, this was stupid, Logan was stupid for feeling like this. He needed to talk to someone about it, he needed to delete his contact information from his phone-

"I bust a nut to it, OKAY?! I THOUGHT ABOUT YOU AND YOUR STUPID ASS AND I JERKED MYSELF OFF ALONE IN MY ROOM. THIS ROOM. I DID THAT," Logan screamed, jabbing himself in the chest. "I DID THAT AND I HATED MYSELF FOR IT. I DID EXTREMELY STUPID SHIT TO GET YOU OUT OF MY GODDAMN HEAD AFTER THAT!" Logan continued to scream and stomp around. Jake watched him, not able to comprehend what he was hearing. His brother, his _brother_ Logan Paul thought about him and rubbed one out. He thought about his _little brother_ and got so fucking hard that he came.

"I KEPT THINKING ABOUT YOU AND I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD. I HAVE NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT A CHICK THIS MUCH BEFORE. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! SO I CAME UP WITH MY PLAN TO FUCK YOU BECAUSE YOU WOULD NEVER LET ME DO IT ON YOUR OWN. And oh fuck, it was the best fucking fuck because it was _you_ Jake." Logan stopped, his chest heaving. He had a pleading and confused sort of look on his face, and Jake knew it was true. His brother was in love with him.

"It's true about the views though. On those sites we're going to get so many views. 'Older brother fucks younger brother'. Little will they know we're actually brothers."

Jake was pressed flat against the door, almost as if the force of Logan's words had flung him there. He had no idea what to do, what to think, what to feel. What did someone do when their sibling confessed to them? Jake was disgusted at the very least. That much was true. But …. after he was full of drugs and sucked off he had liked it. He loved his brother yes, but just as a brother. He could never love Logan the way Logan loved him. That was fucking gay and incestuous.

"Look. I appreciate you saying all that's on your mind. It takes a lot to do that, believe me. But bro, you're my bro and we can't-"

"Stop. Just stop there. Do you remember that I have the videos? Do you want the version where it's us, or just you getting fucked?"

"Logan, why would you want the one with both of us to be out there?" Jake asked, genuinely curious.

The older brother sighed and stared at the ground for a second before meeting Jake's eyes again. "Because I don't care anymore. It would just be the latest in the long line of crazy shit I've done, right? 'Oh my god, Logan Paul fucked his brother Jake Paul! What were they thinking filming it?' or 'The Paul brothers are gay—FOR EACH OTHER!'. I don't care, don't you get it? I fucking—I fucking love you and want you and the only way that's going to happen is to blackmail you. I _know_ you don't see me the same way. So I have to do it like this. I don't care if everyone knows, cause I love you."

What was Jake supposed to say? What the _fuck_ was he supposed to say?

"Logan. Like, I'm not sure what you want me to say. I don't like you like that. You're my _brother_. You'll always be my _brother_. Just my brother. I'm not gay, I'm not bi. I don't want your dick. "

"I know. That's where the second part of my plan comes in," Logan said. He sat on the edge of his bed, eyes empty as he just stared forward. "We're going to do porn or else I leak the videos."

"We're WHAT?"

"Come back here tomorrow night."

Jake came up to the bed. Logan looked up at him, any emotion that he'd been showing gone. He looked just... empty.

"Bro, we're not doing porn-"

Logan held up his phone and showed Jake the screen. It was a text log, with Terry's name at the top.

_"__Let me know what # to post,_" was Terry's last text.

"All I have to do is send a number and whole planet will know." Logan's voice was empty, too. Had Jake done that?

"Bro-"

"2." Logan typed and said. He paused over the send button, giving Jake an out.

"Fuck. Okay! Fuck, don't send it!"

Logan nodded. "3." That one he sent. Jake stared at the phone. His body was going to be out there, being fucked. No one would recognize him without his face, right?

"I'll send you the link when it's uploaded," Logan said, messing with his phone now. Jake automatically reached for his pocket where his phone wasn't.

"Shit. You still owe me a phone."

Logan looked up. "What the fuck are you talking about? What did you do?" A little life sparked back into the older brother's eyes. Jake felt relieved, somehow. Maybe dead and lifeless was not how he liked to see his brother.

"When you texted me earlier telling me to come over here I was so fucking mad, I threw my phone. It shattered."

Logan laughed. "Your texts did looked pretty pissed. Let's go get you one right now. I gotta keep my bitch on tap."

"Okay don't call me that, like seriously. I'm not your bitch, and I'm only doing this because you'd release the video otherwise," Jake said. Logan didn't say anything as he put his shirt back on and then some shoes. He popped up and unlocked the door, holding it open for Jake.

"Ladies first!"

"Fuck off," Jake grumbled. This was still getting too weird. The confession had made him super uncomfortable but, like, relieved at the same time? At least he knew what was going on with Logan, even if it was something stupid.

Heading outside, they got into Logan's vehicle and pulled out of the driveway. Logan put on the GPS to the nearest Apple store. He turned on the sound system to sync with his phone and scrolled while they idled at the end of the driveway. He scrolled for a second and then stopped and stared at Jake.

"What?"

Logan pressed on his phone and instantly "I Love You Bro" started playing. Suddenly, the song took on a whole new meaning.

"No, I'm not singing! I'm not in love with you! I just love you normally!" Jake tried, but Logan just started singing both of their lines. He drove out onto the road and accelerated, happily bobbing his head. Despite everything, Jake found himself singing along to his parts of the song. Logan started singing more exuberantly, making Jake do the same. Soon they were screaming out the lyrics and laughing when it was over. They played more songs they both knew and sang along with. By the time they got to the store, Jake was almost feeling normal about Logan. They got out and made it into the store without anyone recognizing them but the first store employee did.

"Logan Paul! And Jake Paul!"

They were swarmed and had to take a few minutes to take pictures with everyone and sign things before being able to get an employee to themselves.

"What brings you two in?" she asked, eyes bright.

Logan put an arm around Jake's shoulders. The younger Paul fought with himself to not yank out of the embrace. Logan pulled 0ut his phone and started recording.

"I made my little bro break his phone, awwwww, so I'm buying him a new one! And any case he wants. Even one of mine!" Logan said happily into the camera, laughing. Jake switched to vlogging mode as well automatically.

"Yeah right, like I'd rep your brand bro! Let's take a look at the phones! It better be better than the one I broke!" It felt so forced and fake, but what else could Jake do but play along? Logan could still get Terry to upload a different version of The Video at any time.

They looked quickly over the available phones with Logan vlogging the whole thing. Jake got the newest, most expensive phone, case, and screen protector they had, as well as at least five different chargers. Logan comically paid the bill with cash, and they left.

Jake started messing with the phone once they were in the vehicle again. Logan played lowkey music.

"Hey listen."

Jake looked up, not knowing what to expect any more. It made him feel out of control and frustrated, and he hated feeling like that. Would Logan stop the car and fuck him in the back? Would he pull out a gun and threaten him? Would he lean over and tenderly kiss his lips, leaving him wanting more?

"I know this whole situation is like, really fucked up. I put all this on you and I know it's a lot," Logan said. They were at a red light. A few people around them recognized Logan's vehicle and were honking, but he ignored them.

"I just had to do something, you know? It was eating me up inside. More than anything else ever had. You can hate me for all eternity, but like, I was at the end Jakey. I was pretty much at the fucking _end_," Logan said. The light turned green. Jake looked down at his hands around his phone. This was so much for a little brother to process.

"So what do you mean?" he said quietly.

"I mean. Hah, what do I mean? I mean that I was going to do something bad. On purpose. Worse than the forest. Something super dangerous. I didn't want to put this all on you. I almost did it. I _almost_ did it. I had everything planned out. I couldn't take it tearing me up anymore. How could this ever work? It couldn't work. I was so in my own head... The only thing that saved me was you. I thought about what it would do to you if I did it. Even if you never love me like I love you, you'd lose your brother. I couldn't do that to you."

Jake was silent. He couldn't process this. He couldn't be the reason Logan had almost done something incredibly stupid-and he couldn't be the reason he didn't! He didn't know what to say! These past few days had been kinda like that. Confusion and anger and more confusion. They lapsed into silence for the rest of the drive. Logan pulled up to his house and turned off the engine.

"I'll text you in a few days." Logan said, and slid out of the vehicle. He walked back to the house and inside without looking back. Jake sat in his vehicle for a few minutes, thinking.

That was the problem, really. He didn't know what to think. How could anyone think through a mess like this? Sighing heavily, Jake got out and into his Lambo.


	3. It's Every Once In A While Bro

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"The following morning Jake checked on the vlog that Logan posted about the phone. The general consensus from both sides was that it was nice to see them being nice to each other for once. Everyone was waiting for the prank at the end, but it was just a phone buying vlog. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Weird./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Jake uneasily got back into his own rhythm for the next couple of days and he even managed to sleep in his own bed without nightmares. A horrible, nagging feeling of something was starting to bubble up inside him though. He'd felt it before and he hated it. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Guilt. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Guilty./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Logan was making him feel emguilty/em. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Jake was the reason that Logan had considered doing something drastic, but also the reason he didn't. Jake didn't want his brother to ever feel like that again. What was he supposed to do about it though? He couldn't return the feelings, ever. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Despite trying to put on his best face for the videos he was filming, top comments were all concerned about him. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" em"Jake, are you ok?"/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"em "What's happening bro?"/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"em "Dindnt u jus get a newphone? STOP MOPING"/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" span style="font-style: normal;"It was late at night a couple days after getting the phone that it played a notification sound he hadn't heard before. Jake looked at it curiously, seeing a text from 'Bae 3'. Jake just stared. He didn't have a bae right now. Who the fuck?/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" em"New phone who dis?"/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" em"Your BAE! Come over tomorrow nite. Terry misses you."/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" What the fuck?! It was Logan. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" em"WERE NOT BAE'S"/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"em "here's the link to our debut porn!"/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Logan sent a link. Jake just stared at it. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" em"Im not gonna look tht."/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"em "Sure. So tomorrow be my house 7pm. See you soon BAE!"/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"em "Fuck off loser."/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"em "3"/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Jake stared at his phone again. This sounded exactly like Logan but also nothing like him at the same time. He was seriously messed up in the head, that much was sure to Jake. He sighed heavily and continued to get ready for bed./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"-~-~-~-/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" The next evening Jake was worried and anxious as fuck as he pulled into Logan's driveway. This was the night, wasn't it? He was going to be fucked by Logan again. And it was going to get filmed. Logan was going to keep gathering blackmail on him and there was nothing Jake could do about it. If only the first videos didn't exist-but they did and at least one version was posted online. Who knows how many places the really incriminating ones were saved to? /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Jake sighed as he pushed open Logan's front door. At least they weren't in his house this time. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Hey, bae's here!"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Fuck OFF with that," Jake yelled as Logan came out of nowhere to engulf him in a hug. Jake kept his arms at his sides as Logan squeezed all the air out of him. Terry and camera guy came up behind him./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Ready for tonight, Jake?" Terry asked with a wink./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "No. Fuck you Terry."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "That's the spirit! Logan's been telling me all the things he wants to do to you. Obviously we can't do them all in one session, but we'll get there. Come on, we've set up a whole room for you guys," Terry said as he turned around and headed to the stairs. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Logan released Jake and followed him, as well as camera guy. Jake stared after them, feeling like this still wasn't happening and the time before hadn't happened for real either. It just couldn't be real. If it was real and his fucking brother was in love with him, his brain just couldn't take it. The past couple of weeks since it happened had been a blur of confusion and more confusion and anger and self-doubt. Jake just wanted it to end so he could get back to his 'normal' life. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Yet here he was, following his brother and some dudes upstairs so he could get fucked. They went to a spare bedroom that had been set up with a new bed and various props they might need. Terry and Logan went to the bed and started talking about the scene. Jake sidled next to camera guy./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "What's your name, anyway? I might as well know who's gonna be filming my naked ass."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Camera guy nodded. "I'm Robert. Just call me Rob."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Nice to meet you Rob. So... do you do this for a living? Like film porn?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Yeah."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Just gay porn?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Yeah mostly."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Are—are you gay?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Rob nodded. "Yeah."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Oh." Jake turned away to see that Logan was naked now and making a blanket angel on the bed. Fear rolled through Jake's stomach and his heart started beating faster. Rob seemed to notice./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Just relax. That's really the most important part of all this."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Easy for you to say. You're not about to get fucked by your brother."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "True. But I've seen armatures get really hurt cause they're so wound up and tight. We have stuff if you can't relax, though."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Fuck," Jake whispered. Terry came over./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Alright, I'm going to prepare you again. So strip and get on the bed," he said, eyeing Jake closely. The younger Paul hesitated./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Bro...we're really doing this?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Of course! Or else!" Logan said happily. He slipped off the bed and sauntered to Jake, pulling him in for a sudden kiss. Terry gave a little gasp as Jake didn't resist, but instead deepened the kiss. Rob turned on his camera. Logan ran his hands up under Jake's shirt and rubbed at his chest before pulling back so he could take Jake's shirt off. Jake frowned, but pulled Logan in for another kiss. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="font-style: normal;" He liked this part. He /spanemliked/emspan style="font-style: normal;" to kiss Logan. There was just something tantalizing about his older brother's lips and how they felt against his own. Logan let his hands trail down to Jake's pants, slowly unbutton- and unzipping them. Jake felt himself start to get excited and immediately felt disgusting. He closed his eyes and kept kissing Logan even as his pants were pulled down. Logan knelt down and pressed his face against Jake's bulge. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Fuck," Jake breathed. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Getting into it?" Logan asked, blue eyes staring up and directly into Jake's soul./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "No," the younger Paul lied. Logan just smiled before putting his mouth over the fabric of Jake's underwear. He moved his lips, pressing his tongue up in there as well. His hands reached up to feel out Jake's defined hip bones before hooking his fingers into the waistband of the underwear. Jake was feeling himself only get harder, and yes he would actually like to get his underwear off. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Bro..."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Logan looked up again and the brothers gave each other a significant look. This moment was the precipice. If they continued, then everything about their relationship would change forever. Jake's heart was being so fast as he gazed down into Logan's eyes. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" This was it./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" This was where he could give in and start a career of porn with Logan. Or he could back out and have their first video leaked, alerting the world to the fact that the Paul brothers fucked. Jake was suddenly unable to do anything. He froze. This was too much, too scary-/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Hey Jakey."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="font-style: normal;" Jake didn't realize his eyes were closed until he snapped them open to see Logan smiling at him. It was an oddly reassuring smile, and Jake automatically returned it a little. That seemed to be all the indication that Logan needed, for he grabbed Jake's waist and pulled him in for a hot, passionate kiss. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Mnnng."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Mnnn, Jakey," Logan growled against the younger Paul's lips before he swept Jake up into his arms. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "LOGAN!" Jake cried in surprise more than anything. Logan went to the bed and turned so he fell onto his back with Jake on top. The younger brother steadied himself on his hands and knees over Logan. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Alright, that was good! I actually felt like you two were a couple for a second! Okay Jake, I'm gonna get you all loose now. It will feel weird at first, but believe me, I know what the fuck I'm doing," Terry said. Jake turned his head to watch him get behind him with lube. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Now relax honey. Your ass is like, so sexy," Terry murmured. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Jake closed his eyes, trying to force himself to relax. This was happening, this was actually happening, this wasfuckinghappeningtohimrightnow-/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Fuck!" Jake gasped. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "What did I tell you? Relax! It'll feel good in a second. Just stop tensing up."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Jake."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" The younger brother looked down. Logan reached up and wrapped his arms around Jake's neck to pull him down. Now his ass was sticking out more and he felt Terry shove his lubed finger in further. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Just kiss me," Logan whispered./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="font-style: normal;" "I don't like this," Jake whispered back. So foreign to him. So wrong. So very,/spanemspan style="text-decoration: none;" very /span/emspan style="font-style: normal;"wrong. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Well you're gonna love it in a little while. Kiss me for now. Just focus on me."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Logan, this is wrong. We can't do this." Jake had doubts, so many doubts. They were all welling up in him now. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "We can. We're gonna. I love you, remember? So kiss me."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Logan, I can't do this."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Jake." Logan didn't wait to lean up and kiss him. It was slow this time, just two dudes kissing. Jake closed his eyes and felt himself relax as the kiss went on. They pulled back after a moment to breathe, then connected again. Terry watched them and continued to work Jake's ass open, progressing after a moment to a small toy with the younger Paul barely noticing. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Fuck, you're so hot," Logan said under his breath./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Fuck off." Jake didn't know how to take that compliment from his brother. It was weird./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "No, I'm serious. Your face, your body. So fucking hot."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Eh, okay."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Terry licked his lips as he finished working the toy all the way in. "So, how do you feel Jake? I'd say you're ready," he said with a little chuckle./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Whut?" Jake looked around and suddenly really felt the thing in his ass. He also felt that he was fully hard now, without even a touch to his dick. His face flushed. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "I am so ready to fuck you into the bed," Logan said, eyes brightening. Jake swallowed. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Alright, hold on hun," Terry said as he planted a hand on the curve of one of Jake's asscheeks. With the other, he slowly worked the toy out. Jake gasped and moaned as it came out, shuttering a little. That was certainly a new sensation./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Okay Jakey. Just look at me," Logan said. Terry reached between them to lube up Logan's dick and added more to Jake as well. He nodded and stepped back. Jake bit his bottom lip, heart fluttering./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Jake, look at me. I'm not gonna hurt you."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" For some reason, Jake believed it this time. There had been so many instances in their lives where those words meant a prank was following, but right here and right now, Jake fully trusted Logan. Those blue eyes were sincere. Jake relaxed a little more. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Alright, sit down on it," Logan said as he took hold of his dick. Jake sat up and squatted over it, keeping his eyes locked with Logan's. He inched himself down until he could feel the head pressing against him and hesitated. Logan nodded, encouraging./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Jake lowered himself down until the head pressed in. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Nnnnnn, fuck."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Come on Jakey. It'll feel good. I promise," Logan said. He trailed the index finger of his free hand along the top of Jake's cock, making his younger brother moan. Jake took a few deep breaths and sank down further. More of Logan's dick was forced inside him. It was big, he wasn't going to lie. But he could take it. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" And just like that, it was a challenge. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Jake smiled down at Logan with a strange sort of confidence and let himself plop down onto his crotch. They both moaned loudly as the entirety of Logan's dick shoved its way inside of Jake. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Ooooh fuuuuuuuukkkkk," Jake groaned. It—it did feel good. Dammit, it felt good!/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Do you wanna move, or me?" /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Let me. Let me do it," Jake said. He experimentally rolled his hips forward, earning more moans from the both of them. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Fuck, move!" Logan growled. He placed his hands firmly on Jake's thighs, looking at him with a predatory expression now. Jake managed a smirk./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Watch me." /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" With the enthusiasm that he poured into his videos, Jake raised himself up a little and dropped back down. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="font-style: normal;" "OOOH FUCK!" he cried, and did it again. Logan's cock was forced so far in him each time and it felt /spanemspan style="text-decoration: none;"good/span/emspan style="font-style: normal;". /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Keep going, FUCK!" Logan moaned. He was trying desperately to not move his own hips, still trying to let Jake feel it all out and get his own rhythm. The younger brother did move, picking himself up and dropping down repeatedly. Moans and groans filled the room, each feeding into the other. Rob and Terry found the best angles and the money shots, filming everything. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Jake got lost in the sensation. How could getting fucked feel so good?! He was not prepared for this. He'd only ever gotten pleasure from his dick before, but holy shit this was a whole different level./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="font-style: normal;" "Uhng, Logan, f-fuck! /spanemL-Logan/emspan style="font-style: normal;"!" he cried, wanting more but not knowing how to get it. Logan seemed to know, thankfully. He wrapped his arms around Jake tightly and sat up with him. Jake automatically put his legs around Logan's waist and /spanemrode /emspan style="font-style: normal;"him. The older brother held the younger down tightly so he could slam his hips up into him. Jake bounced up and down in time with the forceful thrusts, getting that dick in deep. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Then it happened. Logan's cock found Jake's sweet spot./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="font-style: normal;" "OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK LOGAN RIGHT THERE HOLY FUCK /spanemHARDER/emspan style="font-style: normal;"!" he commanded. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "FuuuuuuuuuCK!" Logan groaned. He pushed forward and forced them over so Jake fell on his back. The younger brother held onto Logan as tightly as he could, unable to do anything else as the older brother pounded him hard. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="font-style: normal;" Jake's head was swimming, he couldn't focus on anything, but he was keenly aware of the dick in his ass at the same time. These sensations were so foreign to him, but so fucking good. He dug his fingers into Logan's back, not able to stop the river of noises coursing from him. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="font-style: normal;" "HARDER! OH FUCK LOGAN PLEASE HARDER! OH MY GOD /spanemstrongHARDER/strong/emspan style="font-style: normal;"!" Jake practically screamed. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="font-style: normal;" "FUCKING FUCK JAAAAKE! HOLY FUCK!" Logan screamed right back. He fucked hard and Jake held on hard until he couldn't really be sure who was who anymore. All that mattered was the utter /spanempleasure/emspan style="font-style: normal;"./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="font-style: normal;" Any doubts were long gone by now, replaced by an insatiable /spanneedspan style="font-style: normal;". This ecstasy was unlike anything Jake had ever experienced; any of the times he'd fucked a bitch paled in comparison. He needed more, he needed more Logan, he needed more dick up his ass, he needed-/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" emIt hit him./em /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "FUCK LOGAAAAANNNNN!" Jake screamed his release. His nails dug welts into Logan's back and his legs clamped in place. He forced Logan to do a few more short, powerful thrusts before he felt the warmth fill him. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="font-style: normal;" "JAKE, /spanemFUCK/emspan style="font-style: normal;"!" Logan keened, his hips moving a little with each spurt of cum deep into Jake. The younger brother panted heavily, his whole body shaking. He couldn't loosen his death grip yet, and it seemed that Logan couldn't either. They held onto each other, shaking and heaving huge breaths. Jake blinked a few times as the high he was on slowly ended. He leaned up a little to press his forehead against Logan's./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "I love you," Logan said, placing a quick kiss on Jake's lips. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Mnf," Jake responded. He just felt too good right now to deal with Logan's continued confessions. His limbs finally decided to listen to him so he released his grip, letting them fall. Logan let up on his embrace a little, though not fully. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "That was—uhh," Jake said a little sheepishly. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Amazing?" Logan offered with a smirk./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Uh, well, you know," Jake said. He couldn't admit now that it had completely blown his mind. Logan would just use that against him. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Or would he?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Jake didn't really know anymore. "Hey, why are you still hard?" he asked instead./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Cause I'm not done with you. I'm gonna fuck you some more after you recover," Logan said. He let himself flop down onto Jake, knocking the wind out of the younger brother./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Oof, fuck, you're heavy," Jake murmured. He didn't mind though. He actually didn't fucking mind. He cautiously nuzzled his face against Logan's, which earned him vigorous snuggles and kisses to his entire face./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "You're so fucking cute," Logan said dreamily. He rubbed a finger along Jake's cheek, twirling it up into his hair. Jake allowed him to do it. Why, he couldn't fathom./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Shut up," was all the response he could muster. Logan began to lazily roll his hips a little./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Logan, not yet fuck."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "I can't help it. I just want to fuck your brains out and make you cum till you pass out," Logan said with great sincerity. Jake scrunched up his face./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "You're a beast, okay? Now get your dick outta me."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Noooo. I have you here now and I'm going to use that to my advantage. Take it bro, take it," Logan said. He rolled his hips a little harder, though not much faster. It was leisurely this time. Easy, comfortable./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "My ass is gonna be sore, you stupid fuck," Jake said with affection. He didn't mind. He actually didn't mind that Logan was fucking him again right after having fucked him. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Oh fuck, they're going at it again? Have you being recording the whole time?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Both Pauls paused at the breathy tone in Terry's voice as he came trotting in from somewhere. Rob nodded. He had a massive bulge. Terry looked kinda sweaty. Logan smirked./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Got you all hot, huh?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Jake tilted his head back so he could look at them upside down. Logan continued the easy pace of his hips. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "If you guys keep this up, you're gonna have a lot of views," Terry said, emclearly/em out of breath. "Okay, back to it, don't mind us." Terry waved his hand dismissively at the brothers./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Logan looked down at Jake. "Let me know how you like it."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "I will, don't worry. It's good right now." Jake licked his lips and adjusted himself a little, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck. The older brother's hips moved slowly but forcefully and as he concentrated on fucking his little brother, Logan's thrusts soon drew moans from Jake./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Ahhhh, fuck," Jake said softly. He craned up so their foreheads were touching again, his gaze on his own dick. It was hard again, which was no surprise. He was a young man full of vigor! And so was Logan apparently./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "It feels good, Logan," Jake assured. Logan nodded, the sensation tickling Jake's forehead. He giggled, unable to help the happy sound. That made Logan smile and kiss him./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Oh fuck, that's so hot," Terry whispered, though it was audible to everyone. Rob just nodded and moved around, getting their faces and getting their whole bodies before focusing back in on the important parts./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Uhhhnnnggggggg," Jake groaned after a moment, pulling away from the kiss. He pressed his forehead against Logan's again, panting now. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Good, yeah?" Logan murmured./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Nnnnnnng," Jake agreed. He tightened his hold on Logan's neck and let his own hips move in time with his brother's. They moved together easily, naturally. Logan managed to keep a steady, slow, deep pace the whole time. Jake was so focused on him and his dick and his body and face and everything that he didn't even notice when the camera was practically shoved into his face. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "I'm close Logannnnnggg."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Me too." /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" They panted together, bodies moving as if in a choreographed dance. All too soon Jake felt his orgasm overtake him. He threw his head back as he came, moans mixing with pants. It seemed that Jake's climax was what triggered Logan, for he grunted and came a moment later, filling Jake again. This time he rolled to the side and pulled out, flopping on his back next to Jake. They looked at each other, mouths open and sucking in as much air as they could. Jake started giggling./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "I love you Jakey," Logan asserted again, raising an arm over Jake and letting it fall across his chest. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Oof," Jake said. He was never going to return that sentiment, no matter how much he had absolutely loved getting fucked. He couldn't. He wouldn't. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "And that's a wrap. Fuck, that was some good footage," Terry said. Rob handed him the camera and hurried out of the room. Terry bit his lip as he watched him go./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Alright," Terry said as he packed up the camera. "You guys can brainstorm some ideas for next time and we will too. We'll pick the best ones. I'll be in contact," he said as he finished packing up. He waved over his shoulder as he left the room as well, closing the door behind him./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Logan sighed happily and cuddled up to Jake, who certainly didn't push him away. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Now what?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "I'll make some food in a little bit," Logan said, his voice muffled from being shoved against Jake's side. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "What?" Jake asked. Now that it was over, the confusion was setting in again. It was dawning on him how much he had liked that, and it was scary. It was so different, so wrong. Jake felt himself freezing again./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "I'm fucking hungry. I'm sure you are too. I sent everyone away for the night," Logan said. His nuzzles were starting to tickle. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Yeah..."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Logan sat up a little, propping himself on an elbow. "Jake?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="font-style: normal;" The younger brother was silent. It was starting to get overwhelming again. It was too hot. Logan was too close. Jake pushed himself up into a sitting position. He looked around, feeling the need to get up. He was feeling tingly and prickly and he had to /spanemmove/emspan style="font-style: normal;". /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "I have to go. I-I just have to go," Jake said as he stumbled off the bed. His legs kind of felt like jelly, but he pushed past that. He looked around for his clothes./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Jake, come on. Stay over tonight," Logan said as he scooted to sit at the edge of the bed. Jake didn't look at him./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="font-style: normal;" "I can't. /spanemI can't/emspan style="font-style: normal;". I have to go." He found his pants, pulling them on and skipping the underwear. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "But, you liked it, right?" Logan asked. He stood and frowned at Jake. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="font-style: normal;" "No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know. I just can't right now. I'm not like you, I can't just/spanem love/emspan style="font-style: normal;" my brother," Jake said. It was for sure too hot in here. Where was his fucking shirt?! Fuck it, shoes instead./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Logan was silent for a moment. "Here," he said, holding out Jake's shoes. The younger brother took them without looking at Logan, hurriedly pulling them on. He went to the door and paused, finally looking back at his older brother standing there naked and …. sad. Jake let his emotions show on his face for a second before he just frowned./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "I need some time. I need—I need a drink," Jake said, and left the room. He went down the stairs and to the front door, looking back to see if Logan was following him. He wasn't. Jake felt a flash of disappointment that he squashed immediately. Frowning further, he pulled open the door and slipped outside to his car. He started it up and just let the rumbling engine fill him./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" What the emfuck /emwas he supposed to do now?/span/span/p 


End file.
